Gragas/Strategy
Skill usage * The buff from is applied at the end of the channel, make sure you have the time to stand still and drink for a moment before going into fight. The channel may be interrupted so you will only receive the mana bonus. * A good conservative strategy with during laning is alternating between and to provide a good amount of mana and health consistently. * should be used often. It is costless, restores mana, and helps farm minions. With a >20% cooldown reduction, you can pretty much have its effects permanently, since it lasts 20 seconds and the ability has a 25 second cooldown. * If you get an enemy to your tower, and they have triggered aggro from the tower use to slow them allowing increased hits from the tower. * doesn't require a target, so it can be used to escape ganks. * can be used to move through certain terrain similar to the summoner skill . * Try to knock enemies back into your towers and your team with . ** can be used to interrupt or move enemies channeling spells such as . It is similar to and is great to stop supressions such as . * natural toughness and decent physical damage allows him to get up close and personal in team fights to make use of his damage absorption and AD increase from . Even an AP should draw some fire from other, squishier casters. * is a very good solo lane champion, because of and . *Using , then using while traveling allows you to still channel it, but gain some ground while doing so. You can use this to help yourself travel a little faster while still maintaing mana and the buff. Build usage * 's base damage and AP scaling means he can be an effective burst mage. Played this way, is a essential item in any build. * Cooldown reduction items, and neutral buffs that grant cooldown reduction are immensely beneficial for every strategy. * When building a tank , try getting and for great armor boost and cooldown reduction. ** For magic resist and cooldown reduction, you can get . The boost to healing does work with his , however, it is virtually non-existant and should not be the primary incentive for picking up this item. ** Buying an is an effective way to increase survivability when fighting against enemies with crowd control due to its Tenacity and regeneration. ** Combining the CDR from , , and provides just enough cooldown reduction for having activated constantly along with the bonus healing. Recommended builds Countering * has a very powerful lane dominance during laning phase, Be careful not to get zoned by him. * Interupting him from completing the channel of his will help you take him down quickly. * Take cover behind a minion to avoid his . * has a naturally high health, Buying a can help counter him. * When you are near his turret range, Be careful of his as it may knock you back to his turret. Category:Champion strategies